truebloodhbofandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie-Anne Leclerq
Sophie-Anne Leclerq was a vampire queen of Louisiana. She was lavishly wealthy up until Vampires came "out of the coffin," and all of those years where she didn't pay the IRS, she had to pay them back, she became very broke. In her last few years of being a vampire. She was married to Russell Edgington, even though she never had feelings for men. Her death was unexpected, and untimely. Biography Sophie-Anne was born in 15th Century, France. Not much is known about her life post-vampire. When she was younger, her neighbor tried to sell her for food. Her maker saved her, then made her go into prostitution. After a while, after she was turned into a Vampire her maker was staked and then thrown into the Seine. She rescued a man who's name was Andre-Paul, and turned him into a Vampire as-well. He became her bodyguard for two-hundred years. Season 2 Sophie-Anne is with her human companion Hadley Hale who is the Queen's lover, and close friend. Bill Compton comes in, and asks about a Maenad. She insists that he stays the night, because it's almost dawn. They are in the Queen's "day-room," which is a diorama of the beach, which has a pool in the middle and has lights that look like a real beach. They lounge in the beach-chairs, while humans stand there which seem to be a plethora of humans ranging from different races, to different genders, to different sexual orientations, and blood-types. Sophie-Anne insists that Bill drink from the boy who says he'll "sex" with him. The Queen is playing Yahtzee with the Latvian boy, Hadley, and Bill. She says that Yahtzee is the perfect game, each could be lesser than she is, but it's a game of chance. Bill asks her again about information on the Maenad. She doesn't tell him until he gets up. Maenad's believe that the God Who Comes, will come if they sacrifice the perfect specimen.' - Queen Sophie Anne She tells him that Maenad's have surpassed death. And even staking them, or shooting them wouldn't work. That they have to believe that they are ready to be consumed into total nothingness, and then will she be "married" to her god. Then Eric Northman comes to her mansion. She tells Bill; "Oh, you two really should fuck, and get it over with.... I could watch." - Queen Sophie Anne. Season 3 Sophie Anne is with the Magister at Fangtasia. He asks about Bill Compton, and talks about the recent sales in V, where Sophie-Anne ordered Eric to sell blood, and not to speak of it.. The Magister suspects that the Queen is behind the sales in blood. Eric tells her that he doesn't want part of it, and he won't be selling the blood anymore. Queen Sophie-Anne freaks on him; "I'm sorry to compromise your man-hood like this Mr. Northman. But, I'm due more respect than that. Hell hath no fury like a Vampire Queen gone broke... Move. The. Blood." - Queen Sophie Anne She pins Eric to a wall, which is shocking, as she is 600 years younger than Eric Northman. Later she is seen in her mansion, on the floor scratching off Lottery tickets. She says that they won. Eric Northman and Russell Edgington enter her house, and kill her guards. Russell proposes to her, and says that if he was to be married to her, that she would not have financial troubles anymore. She is very stubborn, and refuses. Eric Northman throws her to the ground, and says that he would rip her head off and throw it in the pool. She doesn't speak, as he is about to, she stops him. Queen Sophie Anne gets up, and Eric apologizes to Russell for being "rude" to his fiancé. Queen Sophie-Anne, Russell Edgington, Eric Northman all go to Fangtasia's basement as the Magister is torturing Eric's progeny Pam. Russell and the Magister talk, and he asks him to preform the ceremony so he can be legally married to her. The Magister refuses. Within a half of a second, the Magister and Pam are switched, as Russell is extremely fast that he chained the Magister up. He tells him to do the ceremony, or else. He says that the Authority won't recognize this marriage. And he forces him to do the ceremony. After the Magister does the ceremony Pam and Eric congratulate Russell and Sophie-Anne Leclerq(Edgington). As they start to walk away, Russell turns around and changes his mind. He decapitates the Magister in front of three witnesses. While Queen Sophie Anne is at Bill's house, she talks about how she is now a "widow," which is a lie, because Russell never got executed. Bill provokes her, and the Queen says to Bill; "You dare challenge me? I am over five times your age!" - Queen Sophie Anne Season 4 Bill is remembering back to that night. Queen Sophie-Anne, and Bill were in the den. Bill tells Queen Sophie-Anne that he has "nothing left to live for." And they both start to levitate. They are in the air fighting very quickly. And she throws him to the ground. All of a sudden AVL Snipers enter the room. She tells him he was a coward for bringing humans into this. And Bill says, "On my command. Fire." As Queen Sophie-Anne is in the face of death, she mumbles "You Fucking Traitor." "Fire" and they shoot her, ending her reign as Queen of Louisiana. Then Nan Flanagan makes Bill the Vampire King of Louisiana. Powers *Immortality - As a Vampire, Sophie Anne was able to live forever. *Super Strength - Being 525 years old, Sophie Anne was able to easily overpower younger vampires such as Bill Compton. *Super Speed - She was able to move faster than younger vampires. *Immunity - Being a Vampire, she was unable to die by natural causes such as old age, or diseases such as cancer. *Glamouring - Due to her vast knowledge and being a Queen, and being one of the only Vampires to really know about what a Maenad is, it's assumed she knows how to Glamour. *Flying - Sophie-Anne and Bill Compton got into a brawl, and Queen Sophie Anne was shown to fly and easily overpower Bill Compton. Weaknesses *Sun - Due to her age and being 500 sunlight exposure would kill her quickly. *Silver - Silver would bind her as it's a common Vampire weakness. *Stake - Staking a Vampire in the heart would kill it. *Necromancy - Necromancy could kill a Vampire. *UV Light - UV Light could weaken a Vampire, and prolonged exposure to the light will kill it. *Decapitation - Decapitation would kill a Vampire. *Exsanguination - Draining a vampire of their blood will kill them. *Hep D - Will weaken a vampire for months, and in those months could easily be killed by a human. Category:Vampires Category:Queen Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed Category:Ancient